


it doesn't matter where I go, without you I'll never be home

by buckscasey



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, canon? i don't know her, river deserved much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: A collection of one-shots about River and Payton's relationship.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	it doesn't matter where I go, without you I'll never be home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Hobarkley fic, I haven't been able to get them off my mind since I finished the show so I wrote this one. Hope you guys like it :)

"I want you to be my VP," Payton blurted out as River was carefully cutting his fresh made pancakes. He'd been thinking about how to ask River to join him on the ticket for days but it never felt right for some reason. 

Still, proposing it in the middle of breakfast in a little diner that they both loved was one of his least likely scenarios. But it felt good to finally let it out of his chest. 

River looked up from his dish to face Payton and let out a small laugh, and jokingly answered a “yes of course Mr. President.” Then he realized Payton’s brow was furrowed, a clear sign that he was annoyed with his comment.

"Oh, you're serious," River said, shocked with the proposal, he'd never imagined Payton would ask him something like that. He already had a full campaign team, people of his entire trust that he’d known for his entire life. River was sure there were better choices for that position than him.

“Yes, of course, I’m serious River, I wouldn’t joke with something like this,” Payton ran a nervous hand through his hair, “this campaign is really important for me and my political future. So, what do you say? Do you want to join me?” he insisted.

"Payton, you know I don’t care about politics,” he replied firmly, “and I also don’t like what it can do to people sometimes,” River gave him a knowing look. They’d talk about how it wasn’t healthy how infuriated and frustrated Payton could get when things in the campaign didn’t go as smoothly as he’d expected. River hated to see the other man so affected by things that were out of his control.

"I know, but hear me out okay?” Payton asked, “I have two very good arguments to convince you,” River just gave him an affirmative nod and let him speak. 

"One, you have great ideas Riv, that rally to make the students turn in their guns to build the statue. That was just amazing," Payton said proudly. He then continued, "it shows how aware you are of the problems that we have as a community and that you’re always willing to help people, and two,” Payton stopped for a moment, stretching out his right hand to reach River's, intertwining their fingers together, "we make a great team."

River looked surprised at first, it was rare that Payton initiated contact, even more, when they were in public. But then he smiled, that carefree and dimpled smile of his that made Payton feel like everything was going to be okay. 

“Fine, I’ll think about it,” River answered, squeezing Payton’s hand, "but I don't promise you anything. I'm not sure I want to get inside the dirty political world,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, you can sleep on it,” Payton commented, "just know that if you agree to join me we're gonna spend a lot more of time together," he threw him a wink before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

“Hey, that’s bribing!” River yelled and Payton just shrugged, amused with how the whole situation had gone. He was sure River was going to accept, and they were gonna win the election by a comfortable margin. 

Together, they would be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more ideas for other stories but let me know if there's something you'd like to read.  
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated.


End file.
